User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Kyo Kusanagi
Summary First off, let’s give a congratulations to everyone for sharing the KoF collaboration video! Because of this, we earned Kyo as a unit to take along to our fight with Rugal! And to top it off, Kyo is quite decent! Let’s read to find out! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Kyo becomes a BB-Spark filler with the utility he provides. He replicates Eze, but doesn’t quite match up well with his buffs. Kyo provides a 75% Atk boost and a 30% HP boost, but only when there are 5 elements. Eze, on the other hand, provides a 100% Atk boost and a 30% HP boost to all units, regardless of conditions. It seems rather redundant to use Kyo as the lead when there’s Eze who can fulfill squad aspects a lot better and more efficiently compared to Kyo. Kyo also provides a 75% Spark boost to further boost damage output. Though, Eze beats this by a huge mile with his 120% Spark boost. They both have the same BB-Spark fill effects, which is nice, but their levels of damage outputs are vastly different. Why am I comparing Kyo to Eze so much? It’s mainly because their kits are so similar that they become easily comparable. It’s also considering the fact that they are both free units without any needs of blowing gems on the Rare Summon gate. That said, let’s compare their total damage utility multipliers: Kyo’s LS *Spark boost: 75% from LS / 150% base = +50% damage *Atk boost: 75% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +12.5% damage *Total damage utility: x1.6875 Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 Eze’s LS (counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 150% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +25% damage *Total damage utility: x2.25 Overall, very weak compared to Eze. Even with the rainbow conditions fulfilled, Kyo doesn’t come close to Eze’s damage utility, even if there are non-Thunder units. Long story short, Eze is a far better lead than Kyo. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Kyo's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Not bad. Kyo provides a 90% Spark buff, which is alright, but there are much better Spark buffs. Units like Vern, Zero, and Ensa-Taya can provide up to a 130% Spark buff, given that they unlocked their enhancements to boost from 100%. Kyo also has a high chance of inflicting Injury and Weakness, both of which are very easy to inflict. There are lots of enemies in the game that are vulnerable to Injury and Weakness and being able to utilize these to combo with other buffs (mainly status ailment damage boost from units like Drevas and Ensa-Taya) brings a lot of synergy to the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Kyo's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 500% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Like BB, Kyo’s SBB provides the 90% Spark buff, which is an alright Spark buff to utilize as mentioned before. Kyo now provides a 140% Atk buff, which is quite a solid buff to utilize. However, there are tri-buffers and Atk converters that make stat buffing a lot more efficient, such as Melord, Atro, Sirius, etc. Kyo also provides a 300% DoT debuff, which is not much of a game changer, but it can add up. Sadly, the damage output from this debuff only gets stronger with lower enemy Def. It doesn’t take any other bonuses (like Atk buffs including Kyo’s) into consideration and it doesn’t have any sort of reliable aspect in dealing significant damage. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kyo's UBB utilizes a 1300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Kyo’s interesting aspect of his very own UBB is the +3 hit count, which (in translation) quadruples normal attack damage. On top of that immense damage bonus, there’s the 120% Spark buff. While it may seem high, it’s not as high compared to other units like Avant and Eze who not only provide much higher Spark buffs, but also damage utility overall. In general, this UBB is lacking quite a lot. While the +3 hit count buff is nice, it’s really only useful in places where single fights are most prevalent, namely most normal trials. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Kyo really has a hate over Rugal considering he’s got the 15% Dark mitigation. It’s very good in its specific area, but quite limited due to the short amount of content that involves pure dark enemies. Kyo also adds Fire and Light elements to provide more type coverage to the squad. With two elements guaranteed, your units won’t deal any weak damage considering they control two or more elemental buffs to their attacks. Kyo also gets a 90% BB Atk bonus for dealing 6 sparks. It’s quite a small boost, but it’s also considered a nice bonus whenever Kyo gets to utilize it. Because his hit-counts are relatively low compared to other units, Kyo would need spark blankets to effectively spark. Arena Score: 7/10 Kyo has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a moderate Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Unfortunately, for Kyo’s case, he is only a damage dealer. He only provides damage utility, his status ailments get resisted by status null, and his Leader Skill is ridiculous. There’s not much to talk about Kyo in Arena considering his huge lack of utility and unique kit detriment his performance by a significant lot. Stats Score: 9/10 Atk is shining out of all of the four stats. Though, HP and Rec are in the lacking department. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kyo is… This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference forKyo is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Sadly, Kyo is a poor man’s Eze, which is also sad. Eze is a free obtainable unit even at the beginning of the game. On the other hand, Kyo provides buffs that are inferior to Eze completely. Kyo does have some use with the buffs he provides, but in hard content (such as Trial EX8, Mildran’s Karna Masta), Kyo doesn’t stand well considering his low stats compared to Omni units. Seriously though. Why use Kyo when you’ve got Eze? I mean… yes, the collaboration dungeon exists, but where else are you going to use Kyo? Sphere Recommendations *Golden Lion Regalia & Jeu'vrr's Warsong *Golden Lion Regalia & War Demon's Blade *Golden Lion Regalia & Lop Blessing Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 Poor man’s Eze? Did you enjoy the Brave Frontier X King of Fighters Collaboration? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Kyo! Does she have potential in even the hardest content in the game? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Iori Yagami *Terry Bogard *Omega Rugal *Kula Diamond Category:Blog posts